Dark Romance
by TykiTicTacMikk
Summary: Tyki Mikk/OC. Tyki falls for an Exorcist. Pretty self explanatory. I suck at Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you guys like this story. It's my first Tyki Mikk one (: I'm ending the Sebastian one and redoing a much better one. IT's just too weird and annoying. And happy birthday to me. I just turned 20 :3. Fml. Lol. **

_**As the light, washes over the morning rise,**__**  
**__**You're still asleep, and that's all right,**__**  
**__**I can be still, cause you look so sweet,**__**  
**__**And beautiful, next to me.**_

Tyki gazed over at his sleeping lover; Veronika. She was wrapped up in the duvet next to him. Veronika was currently carrying his offspring, her hands clasped firmly around her lower abdomen protectively. This was a new beginning for them, the war was finally over. Tyki could finally start a family with his lover. However memories of the past haunted them both.

~1 year ago~ Veronika's POV~

I had just arrived in the city of Barcelona with my team; Kanda, Daisya and Marie. We had heard a tip from the Order that our General was around here and there were also finders in danger since an Akuma ambush had just taken place. Kanda had ordered us to split in pairs to defend each side of the city, Daisya and I took the North side whilst Kanda and Noise took the South side of the city. Daisya and I battled a couple of level 2 Akuma which we took down pretty easily. Daisya and I both have powerful innocence's. Daisya's being a charity bell which can destroy the Akuma from the inside using sound waves. Mine being my ability to draw lightening from my fingertips, electrocuting the Akuma. I am also a half demon therefore I have demonic powers. I have medium sized demon wings and dark red eyes; I also have the ability to summon fire from my fingertips. My favourite move is materializing a fireball the size of a soccer ball and kicking it towards the enemy. Daisya and I were best friends, he used his charity bell as a soccer ball most of the time so we used to laugh and race, taking on the Akuma together and have fun doing so. Daisya and I were the same age, both nineteen and pupils of Froi Tiedoll, we were never bored of our jobs as an Exorcist of the Black Order.

"Daisya, let's not go that way." I groaned as I brushed my long wavy pink hair out of my eyes, it was becoming a nuisance.

"You know Veronika, you should hide your hair, it attracts trouble." Daisya said with a hint of concern in his voice. "Oh don't worry about me, I'm fine. Besides just like our uniforms it draws in the Akuma and you know I can handle myself." I answered. Daisya nodded and walked on, instantly kicking his Charity Ball at a level one Akuma hovering over us. "Daisya don't crash through the wa.." Too late, Daisya crashed through the wall and a part of me already wished he didn't. I followed him and stopped, noticing his eyes were on a noble, he looked way too rich to be around these poor streets.

He tilted his eyes and gazed over at us with a glare. "Good evening, _Exorcists_." He hissed the last word as if we were scum. I instantly knew something was off about him. "There's no point on hiding if you're an Akuma. Show yourself." Daisya took my hand and pushed me back, sensing something powerful. "So what are your names?" The strange man questioned.

"Daisya Barry…"

"You're not the one I'm looking for." The man glanced at what looked like a poker card and his eyes instantly darted over at me. "What about you miss?"

"Veronika Salvatore." I honestly didn't have a last name so I used a name that Section Leader Reever from the science division requested.

The man tilted his top hat. "Looks like I have a reason to battle after all. However I have no use for you Daisya, you're not on my list. Leave."

"Daisya…" I noticed as the man's skin darkened…he was from the Clan of Noah. "He's from the Clan of Noah, we can't take him alone, and we need to inform the others."

"Miss Veronika Salvatore, your innocence is mine." The Noah called and charged towards us.

I conjured up a fireball and kicked it towards the Noah, who just caught it and threw it back to me as if it was nothing; he caught Daisya's charity ball with his foot and smirked. The fireball did not affect me since it was from my own body; however Daisya's charity ball hit me. "Fuck! Innocence activate!" I called out to the lightening and thrust my hand out, delivering a blow to the Noah however the lightening just went through him. "What the?!"

Daisya was in front of me again, the rest was a blur. The Noah was in Daisya's face, baring fangs and it looked pretty fucking scary. "I'm really going to enjoy killing you both." The Noah reached a hand into Daisya and ripped an organ out. Daisya fell to his knees, screaming in agony.

"Daisya….and you're supposed to be human!" The Noah crushed the organ with his power and all I could see was dust. He smirked and stepped on Daisya's innocence. Destroying it instantly. He laughed manically and using his power, he hung Daisya upside down on a pole. In the process I was screaming and thumping my fists on his back, begging him to stop, willing to give up my life for Daisya. He just threw me to the floor as if I was nothing and proceeded to destroy Daisya, what looked like a purple butterfly being pushed into Daisya's chest. Daisya remained strong and told me to run. I couldn't leave him here but I had no choice. He yelled at me until I was on my feet, running like a coward. I heard his screams of terror. I couldn't deal with it anymore. "Kanda…Marie…Help!" I let out a scream as the Noah pinned me to the ground face down, I expected my death however the Noah remained still, running his fingertips over my wings. "You're not human."

"I'm more human than you than you will ever be you monster!" The Noah turned me around and gazed into my eyes, his sinister look was fading somehow. "Forgive me." He whispered.

"What?" Okay this guy was suddenly Mr Split personality. I feel sorry for his girlfriend, if he had one…

"I can't do it…I can't kill you." His skin turned white and his face softened.

"What? Kill me already! Don't turn soft on me. Don't you trick me!"

"I cannot…My name is Tyki Mikk. I'm a human born with a Gene of Noah. I am the pleasure of Noah and somehow when I look into your eyes I can control my inner Noah. I sound like an idiot." I began to cry, mourning the loss of my friend, Daisya and again, the only word that can come out of my mouth…

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2…hopefully better than the first one.**

Somehow the strange Noah let me live and vanished through the ground, I wasn't quite aware of anything. I just lost my best friend and I almost died, cut me some slack. I just remained in the spot, motionless. The rest of the night became a blur to me. Daisya's body was shipped back to headquarters, I stuck behind with General Tiedoll whom had finally shown up, he said a final few words for Daisya, mourned and ended up leaving with Kanda and Marie. I had to file in a report on what happened with Daisya so I boarded a train, ready to start my journey back to the order. I didn't board the ship with the wounded and deceased, it just felt strange. I gazed out the window in the train, lost in thought.

A few hours passed, once my train stopped, I got off and I pretty much didn't know where I was but I knew I had to switch trains. However the train I needed wasn't due for another day! Damnit! Looks like I'm spending another night away from Headquarters.

~Tyki's POV~

After a very successful few hours of tearing out the hearts of Exorcists I decided to call it a day and head back to my white life for a while. I sat in the local shelter with Eeze, Momo and Clark having a beer. Everything seemed normal, I handed Eeze some treasures; a few buttons from Exorcists' coats, the buttons belonged to the Exorcists whom I murdered. Eeze thanked me and hugged me tightly, he was like a little brother to me I was always looking for him. This life was fun. I enjoyed the life of an innocent miner.

Everything was going normal until _she_ walked in. The Exorcist I failed to execute. The Earl was going to have my head for this one. Veronika Salvatore.

~Veronika's POV~

I didn't know where to go, I had only heard of a homeless shelter nearby, I was stranded and unluckily for me it started to rain heavily outside and I was unfortunately caught in it. With no other change of clothes, just my silly Exorcist uniform. This place didn't look that bad, I took a seat at one of the empty tables and rested my head on the sturdy wood, I needed rest.

"Hey…new girl!" I looked up and I became face to face with a bunch of Vagabonds and one looked not a day over twelve. "Um hello there?"

"You seem lost, are you alright?" One of them questioned, he seemed familiar, something eery about him. I shrugged it off. "Oh my train hasn't arrived and won't be due until tomorrow. I just came here to spend the night since the inn is fully booked.

"Well you can stay in my room with me." The 'leader' of them piped up. "Alright, I guess. But no funny business, I'm a very powerful Exorcist and I honestly don't have the time for a pervert.

The man nodded and held his hand out, "What's your name?"

"Veronika." I answered with a small smile.

"Oh good, this is Eeze, Momo Clark and I'm Mick."

"Pleased to meet you Mick."

After spending the rest of the day with them, I had made the mistake of drinking with them.

I just remember Mick and I tucking Eeze into bed and singing him a bedtime story, Momo and Clark retiring with some women and the final moment I remember is collapsing into bed with Mick, tearing each other's clothes off and having drunk unprotected sex. Fuck…my…life…

I woke with a headache, I sat up and glanced around the room, just a small tattered single bed, plain walls, a small window, a locked door with my bra attached to the handle, a trail of clothes leading to the bed, my panties hanging on the bedpost…and a sleeping Mick next to me…

"MICK WAKE UP…OH MY GOD. FUCK." I shook him and that's when I noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses…that mole…those golden eyes as they fluttered open.

I took a deep breath, gazing into the eyes of my enemy…

"Tyki…"


	3. Chapter 3

Tyki Mikk Romance

**A/N: Tyki is such a sexy douchebag in this chapter. I actually preferred this chapter to the rest that I wrote. **

"You got me drunk and took advantage of me, you fucker!" I began attacking his chest since there's not much a naked exorcist can do. I also began to wonder why my innocence just wasn't activating.

"WELL Veronika you were the one on top." He argued, sighing he placed a cigarette between his lips; before he could light it I smacked It away. "Smoking is bad for you."

"So is sleeping with a Noah, you weren't complaining last night baby." He winked and picked it up, lazily sliding it back into his mouth and biting down onto it gently as he lit it. He puffed smoke into my face; I wanted to slap that pretty face of his.

The only two words I could muster up at that precise moment in time? "Fuck you."

"No I fucked you and you enjoyed it, Exorcist. Now where are my pants?"

Wait a minute…why hasn't he reverted back to his Noah form and attacked me yet? Why is he just lying there smoking and looking quite bored? "Okay, enough playing games. Fight me."

Tyki just took a long drag of his cigarette and once again blew the smoke in my face.

"You should show me some affection, Exorcist. After all I didn't kill you. Oh and your train departed an hour ago. Looks like you have another three hours in my care before your trains arrives my dear. That's if I decide to let you go."

"Oh a threat now?" I stood, taking the blankets with me, exposing Tyki's naked body.

"Like what you see?" He teased. I gagged and looked away, what disgusted me was that I actually DID like what I just saw. "Aha…" He chuckled and stood up behind me. Tossing his cigarette butt on the floor. "Come back to bed, Veronika."

"No." I protested, it sounded like a whine. What is with this guy? One word from him and my knees are weak. "I have to go."

"There's nowhere to go for another three hours my dear." He mumbled as he planted soft kisses on my neck. "Come, Veronika."

The next two hours consisted of Tyki and I having passionate sex in various places around his bedroom. On the bed, on the floor, against the wall, and as much as I despise to say. I actually enjoyed it. That damn son of a bitch. I laid there in his arms, breathless, my face buried in his chest. Until he finally spoke. "Don't leave, Veronika."

"Why should I stay, Tyki? I'm an Exorcist. You're a Noah. We're enemies."

"Hm, my dearest Veronika, when I'm with you all of that shit just disappears. I can control my inner Noah, Joido. "You say that now but once you lose control you'll rip my heart out first chance you get. You'll kill me just like you did to my best friend."

"It's the nature of the Noah to destroy innocence. It is impossible to control yet when I'm with you I don't feel his presence inside of me at all. The sadistic side of me disappears."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, all of this coming from a Noah. It just had to be a trick but deep down I knew it wasn't, it was the same for me. I felt more human around him. My Demonic Heritage wasn't kicking in. My innocence wasn't activating. I was just calm around him. The biggest threat is just that cocky attitude of his, that's about it.

"I can't stay. I have to head back to headquarters, attend Daisya's funeral, do my job. You better go and do yours." I sighed and picked up my clothes which were scattered around the room, once I was dressed I kissed him. "A Noah like you wouldn't understand the importance of friendship." I grabbed my coat and left.

The next couple of days were a blur. The funeral was for hundreds of Finders and Exorcists, including Daisya whom were all killed in the battle. Some were missing organs and had no incisions in their bodies. Guess who? I hated it. I hated how I cried so hard that night. Missing my best friend, Daisya and of course a part of me silently hoped that my Noah Reject would come here and take the pain away. Why on Earth did I want him here? He's the reason why some of those Exorcists in there are dead. The finders were all killed by Akuma sadly.

"Veronika…"

My knight in shining armour is here. I sighed, still facing the wall, my own arms wrapped protectively around me, fighting the shivers. "I came here to pay my respects, apologise and comfort you."

"And kill half of headquarters, huh? You really have a lot of nerve showing up here." Stop it Veronika that is not what you want to say, you want him to hold you, cover you in kisses and take the pain away. I gasped as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and buried his face in my hair, "Just relax. I'll leave soon; I only came by to see you. I missed you." He whispered as he turned me around and laid me back on my bed. One thing lead to another, this time it didn't feel like a blur, I actually enjoyed it and I couldn't stop frenching him. "You're perfect, Veronika." He kissed me lovingly and leaned over to get something, he pulled out a little box from his pants pocket. "Don't worry it's not an engagement ring." He said as he opened it. "It's a promise ring. I promise I'll never hurt you. I promise to love you." He kissed me deeply and slid the ring on my finger.

I guess we're official.

Kezzie Tic Tac Mikk


End file.
